


big paws, big heart

by PlatyPaints



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatyPaints/pseuds/PlatyPaints
Summary: collection of shenanigans for 2020's FFXIVWrite featuring my femhrothgarDay 19 - Where the Heart IsA new day dawns... (5.3 SPOILERS)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	big paws, big heart

It was so strange to wake up without the cool touch of G'raha's crystaline hand in her hair.

Cornet knew she woke up slowly, G'raha would tell her so. He would wax poetic about how she would pull him closer in her sleep just before she gained consciousness. It was a luxury she had barely gotten used to after years of traveling light and wary.

Now as she opened her eyes she could feel G'raha's breaths rustling the fur on her chest. Looking down she could barely see the top of his head and ears as he unconsciously shuffled closer.

Now it was her turn to gently thread her fingers through his ruby red hair. And when she went to scratch behind his ear, he started _purring_.

She could almost cry with how safe she felt in that moment.

"Good morning, Raha." She whispered, trying to not speak over the rumble of his purr. He responded with a big sigh. His hands moved from hanging limply around her to running down the planes of her back.

"Same to you, Corrnet." He responded, his voice warbled from his purr. She laughed and scratched his ear even more.

Whatever they had planned for today could surely wait just a half a bell or more.


End file.
